The disclosure relates to a method for battery management and a battery management system.
Subject matter of the disclosure is also a computer program and a motor vehicle having a battery management system.
More and more frequently, an accumulator is used as energy source in electrically driven vehicles. In the present description, the terms “battery” and “battery system” are used for accumulator or accumulator system, respectively, adapted to the conventional linguistic use. In this context, battery cells based on lithium are increasingly used since these currently have the greatest available energy density with the lowest weight, particularly in comparison with accumulators based on nickel or lead. Of these accumulators, a life of 10 years or more is demanded. However, the demands on accumulators in vehicles are different from those which are made on accumulators installed in mobile telephones or notebooks. The accumulators in vehicles are rather comparable to accumulators in model construction. For the demanded life to be achieved, a so-called battery management system is usually allocated to the accumulators which, among other things, performs a battery status detection and provides thermal management of the batteries.